


La Almohada de Takao

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima es una Diva y Takao no tiene una almohada con la silueta de Shin-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Almohada de Takao

Takao Kazunari no tiene una almohada personalizada con la silueta de Midorima Shintaro.

Rebobinemos y volvamos a decirlo de nuevo: Takao Kazunari no tiene una almohada con la sexy y firme silueta de Midorima Shintaro grabada en ella.

No, no la tiene sobre la cama, ni la guarda en el armario cuando vienen visitas. Es una tontería, ¿cómo va él a tener algo así? No la lava con detergente especial, ni duerme con ella, ni mucho menos se corrió en una ocasión sobre los labios de Midorima.

Pero la verdad es que sí la tiene.

Un día, mientras paseaba por el infame universo del porno gay, encontró un anuncio de una tienda que personalizaba objetos con imágenes y fotografías, entre ellos almohadas. Necesitó la paga de unos cuantos meses para poder costearse aquella maravilla, pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena. Ahora la almohada está feliz en su nuevo habitad y él puede mirar a Shin-chan todo lo que quiera sin que los ojos indiscretos de nadie le pillen durante el espionaje.

Lo malo es que la almohada no puede satisfacer sus carencias de abrazos, no tiene voz, no se mueve, no respira, ni tiene esa forma tan absolutamente alucinante de encestar balones. Por supuesto tampoco se lleva el dedo corazón al puente de las gafas para acomodarlas mientras lanza una de esas gloriosas miradas que vienen a decir algo como:

—Te voy a dar una patada en el culo como no espabiles, Takao.

Ah. 

Takao corre que se las pela detrás del balón de baloncesto mientras piensa en la almohada, en sus ganas de polo de frambuesa y en que hay tres gotas de sudor resbalando lentamente por la vena del cuello de Shin-chan. La misma que se hincha cuando alguien le ha tocado los cojones hasta niveles inhumanos.

Midorima es tan... tan...

—Diva.

¿Ah? Takao parpadea desconcertado. Ha estado soñador toda la mañana, pensando en la almohada —como no— y en un juego de consola que ha visto en una tienda y que tiene lo que coloquialmente se diría «una pinta de puta madre».

—¿Quién es una diva? —pregunta un rookie del equipo mientras se afana en seguir respirando después de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento.

—Midorima —responde otro en voz baja— No lo digas en alto...

Takao mira a Midorima con la cabeza inclinada hacía un lado, en esa posición, acuclillado, parece un suricata alzándose sobre sus patas traseras en medio del follaje y el viento.

Algo de razón tienen, hay que admitirlo, pero que Midorima tenga un poco de pluma a veces —sólo a veces ¿eh?— no lo convierte en una diva... ¿o si? Takao se pasa los cinco siguientes minutos recordando todas esas veces que Midorima sí pareció una diva, como cuando se enfada y saca su lado tsundere. Se pone tan abrumadoramente mono que a Kazunari le entran ganas de abalanzarse sobre él en ese mismo instante, quitarle la ropa a bocados y probar todas las poses del kamasutra gay sobre cualquier superficie que pueda ser usada como improvisado lecho de gemidos, sudor, semen y depravación.

Va a ser verdad eso que le dijo Kise una vez, está muy salido y necesita desfogar. Y la almohada no sirve para tales propósitos.

—¡Takao, en serio! Ponte a correr o si no...

Takao se imagina que ese «o si no...» iba a culminar en una proposición de azotes, con Midorima vistiendo unos sexys y ajustados pantalones de cuero, pero que más bien va a terminar con una colleja que le escocerá el resto del día.

Echa a correr, maldiciendo a los de primero que ya han terminado y se dedican a recoger balones mientras él tiene que trotar porque está en segundo y los de segundo tienen que esforzarse más, blah, blah, blah... Al menos, Midorima sufre las mismas penalidades que él y eso le reconforta porque significa que podrá admirar su trasero, su cuerpo y sus lanzamientos media hora más de lo planeado. Aunque luego el muy vago le obligue a pedalear.

Lo mejor del día es que por la tarde Midorima le compra un polo de frambuesa mientras vuelven a casa y sobre la cama de su habitación le espera la super almohada recién lavada, mullida y tibia.

Mientras pedalea y arrastra el carro con Shin-chan detrás, observa brevemente el cielo y las nubes. Ay va, hay una con forma de pene...

Definitivamente Kise tenía razón, tiene que hacer algo con esa calentura suya.

—¿Shin-chan?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Te apetece cenar pizza y jugar un rato a la consola?

—Pero nada de champiñones.

—Nada de champiñones. Entendido.

Si todo va bien, después de cenar y jugar un rato, podrá correrse de nuevo sobre la boca de Midorima, aunque está vez procurará que sea el de carne y hueso.

Takao sonríe, tira el palo del polo a una papelera y decide que tiene que pedir una pizza de jamón y champiñones. Shin-chan está tan rematadamente sexy cuando se enfada.

Esa noche la almohada tendrá que dormir en el armario.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien ve algún error ortográfico y orco-gráfico, ruego que me lo comunique. Es la primera vez que me he hecho cargo de la corrección en vez de acudir a una beta.
> 
> No escribáis de noche o si no os saldrán cosas como así, tan raras... Lo siento, es que a veces Takao pone cara de salido y no me pude resistir.


End file.
